Magritta
Magritta is a massive city state located in the northeast of the Dutchy of Estalia. Magritta is the capital of the powerbase of House Jaener, and following their great campaign it has become the center of the more centralized version of the Dutchy of Estalia of which is dominated by House Jaener. Magritta is also well known for the might Malian river that runs throughout the state, and it is along this river that the capital of Magritta, and many of the other settlements of the state are located. Magritta is dominated by the Visigoths, but in the southwest of the state there are small populations of Italians that still remain in sizeable numbers. Magritta as a city state was dominated for centuries by the Romans and thus the Italians, but the coming of the Visigoths heralded the fall of the Romans in the region which led to the growth of the Visigoths in Magritta. Magritta after hundreds of years is now the utter center of Visigoth culture, and political sway in the Dutchy of Estalia, and many might say Europe. Magritta holds the vast Palace of R'hllor of which is the seat of House Jaener, and has been built as a giant statuesque design to everything R'hloor, and Visigoth thereby mixing the two together. History Early History Roman Empire Main Article : Roman Empire The Roman Empire was expanding throughout Europe following the rise of Hadrian and one of his main projects was to expand into Croatia in the hopes that one day they could bottleneck the control that Umbar, and Dol Amroth had over the trade routes of the Adriatic Sea. In this way Hadrian sent a great expedition to both Greece, and the region of Croatia and these expeditions were as much civilian as military. When the mission arrived in Estalia it went about founding two major ports in the form of Bilbali, and Varonne from where they would begins sending large quantities of trade, and resources into Estalia. As they expanded from these two ports they found resistence in the north in the form of the Kingdom of Serbia. The Kingdom of Serbia was a truly massive Kingdom at the time rivalring the eventual size of Estalia, but it had a serious weakeness in the fact that it had just come out of a series of Civil Wars that had drained its military of manpower, and many of its cities were in near ruins when the Roman holdings begin to reach the borders of Serbia. War with Serbia When the Romans attempted to bribe the local Serbians into joining they discovered their local supporters were hanged in towns, and their solders were attacked as they attempted to move throughout the region. This caused the Romans to slow their expansion into the Serbian Kingdom and to take it as a logitimit threat to their control of the region. In order to allow for them to more easily enter the Kingdom of Serbia as conquerers they would instigitate two scenarios which would help to bring down the Serbian Kingdom. To the north of the romans and the east of the Serbians was a truly burgeoning population of Visigoths that were living on the outside of what is now Estalia, and these Visigoths wanted more and more authority of which the nationalist Serbians would not give them. Because of this the Visigoths would be funded by the Romans and a small puppet Kingdom would form that begin to battle against the Serbians on their northeast front causing a divergance of forces, and more importantly riots thorughout many eastern towns. The other element was that the Romans bought a mercenary force and equipped them in the colors of Dol Amroth and then snuck them inside the northwestern section of Serbia and from here they would burn villages down, and cause all sorts of problems that the Serbians could not ignore. These fake attacks would cause a brief war between the two that culminated in a battle that was lost by the Serbians and led to the death of the Serbians King, and their heir leaving them virtually leaderless for a time. The Fall of Serbia The true fall of Serbia can be determined by the massive losses they suffered fighting the elite forces of Dol Amroth. When during the final Battle of that conflict happened and they lost both their King, and the heir to the throne they became leaderless and the Romans took this oppurtunity to end the conflict as they moved in and sacked the entire region of Pazin, and Zadar where the main population outside of Karlova was located. At the same time this was happening the Visigoths were overruning the eastern side basically unoposed due to the route of the only real army of the Serbians in the east during the Battle of Magritta. All of this was too much for the Serbians and what little remained of their leadership begin to sue for peace, and the Romans would quickly accept this offer and thus annexx what little remained of the Serbian Kingdom. During this time they made deals with the realm of Dol Amroth to fix their borders through the offering of tribute payments to Dol Amroth to finance their losses. With this completion also meant the end of the Visigoths of whome couldn't dare beat the Romans but were also forever hateful towards the betrayal they were delivered due to the fact that they had been promised control of their lands if they assisted Rome. Category:Visigoths Category:City in Estalia Category:City Category:House Jaener